


Mixing Business with Pleasure

by Kialish



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, CEO!Bill, Dirty Talk, Human!Bill, Intern AU, Intern!Dipper, M/M, Older!Dipper, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kialish/pseuds/Kialish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines is an Intern at the illustrious Cipher Computer Company, but only for a few months for College Credit. Bill Cipher is the CEO of the whole company and is who Dipper reports to.</p><p>A one-shot fic request for an Anon on Tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixing Business with Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Fic request: ceo!bill and intern!dipper fucking in various places within the office

Working for the Cipher Computer company would have been anyone’s dream. It was a vicious powerhouse of a company, tearing through companies that had spent decades to establish themselves in the matter of years that it had been erected. It threatened even the most major of companies, and had already been the downfall of one. They had superior service, treated their employees with dignity, and were enviable among all companies of its type. Yes, to work here meant you would have a solid job and was desired by most people.

Aside from Dipper Pines, who was, in fact, working for Cipher Computers as an intern. Even the interns got special treatment; paid whereas most companies expected you to labor at the beck and call of the higher ups for free, glowing recommendations when you were finished and sent on your way, and many opportunities to integrate yourself into the company if you showed enough promise and interest. But that didn’t matter for Dipper Pines. He didn’t want to work for Cipher Computers, he just wanted his college credits and to get out of here. It wasn’t like he was mistreated or even hated most of the people he was around, but Bill Cipher, the CEO and who he was assigned to get coffee and run errands for was driving him insane.

The eclectic man had build this company from the ground up, despite being closer to Dippers age than many would suspect. He showed his face rarely to the public, and kept a keen eye on all the happenings within his building and the buildings now springing up across the world. It was a miracle the man wasn’t dead from what Dipper had seen; he worked himself hard and still managed to be full of energy and demands for Dipper to see to. But it wasn’t the endless need for Starbucks coffee or urgent insistence on a dozen copies of the same report that drove Dipper mad, it was how goddamn attractive the man was, and how well he knew it.

Tall, at least a full head taller than Dipper was, with an angular body and sharp pointed chin, skin a dusky brown and somehow entirely blemish free, hair golden blond and swept back in a gelled style of cleanliness, he was stunning. His eyes were vibrant hazel, with one holding a unique speck of blue that stood out even from a distance, and his strong brow and thick nose gave him an intimidating air even when he was being jovial and mischievous. Women around the office fawned over him, giggling about how they could never tell their husbands about how handsome the man they worked for was in fear of being asked to leave, and even men could admire Cipher for what he was - even if it was in the ridiculous ‘no homo’ type of way.

Dipper was full homo, hell-yeah homo, this-man-is-so-bangable homo, and Bill knew it. He had to have, the way he tilted his head to show off the curve of his jaw, the sultry half lidded look he’d give Dipper before sending him off for a request, the way he gave a half smile when he caught the freckled man staring. It was harmless at first, but his antics simply grew worse. Gentle touches, teasing and fleeting, a brush across Dipper's hand, a finger curling the younger man’s brown scraggle of hair, it was driving him up the wall. At this point he was going home with thoughts of his boss and taking cool showers to get rid of them, knowing he’d be going in the next day to see him all over again. He was even debating leaving.

But deep inside he knew he couldn’t. He was nearly done his six-months of interning he needed, then he would get back to his life of college classes and no hot bosses. He could make it through that at least.

Dipper tapped his foot impatiently as the elevator climbed it’s way up the mountain that was the Cipher Computer headquarters. Behind him was an entirely glass wall, looking out to the sprawling city and tiny people of New York City. When he had started, he loved to look out as the people became little more than ants, but now it was something he was used to seeing, and the coffee in his hands was simply growing colder the longer it took to get to the top office. Of course the big shot had to be at the absolute top of the building. It made it convenient for him and inconvenient for everyone else.

The elevator dinged as it stopped on the 99th floor, and Dipper stepped out.

“G’morning, Shirley,” Dipper offered as he stepped in. The blonde woman smiled and tapped on her earpiece, letting him know she was on a call right now. Dipper nodded and placed her coffee on her desk earning a mouthed “thank you” as she began to tear into the client on the phone. Dipper chuckled to himself and pushed into Bill’s office, the internal lock clicking open to allow him passage.

“Good morning, Mr. Cipher,” Dipper announced as he strolled into the office. The blonde man was looking through an extensive report on his desk, one hand on his temple as his eyes zipped from one line of text to the next. He looked up as Dipper approached and beamed, eyes zoning in on the caramel vanilla latte the Intern had in his hands.

“Hey there, Pine Tree!” Mr. Cipher chirped, using the nickname he had given himself when Dipper had come in for an interview wearing a baseball cap emblazoned with a blue pine tree. Dipper had been sure wearing the hat had caused him to lose his chance at an internship here, but after hearing the nickname dozens of time, he was now sure it was probably the reason he was accepted at all.

“My name’s Dipper,” said the brunet with a crooked half smile.

“And mine’s Bill! If you stop calling me Mr. Cipher, I’ll stop calling you Pine Tree,” The blond replied, taking the latte and taking a hearty gulp despite its steaming heat. “Oh thank god, I needed this… And you, of course.” Bill shot, Dipper rolling his eyes in a nonchalant manner.

“Now, now, I’m serious!” Bill said, interlocking his fingers into a steeple below his chin. Dipper quirked a brow. “You’re almost done your time here, kid! And I’m not sure I wanna let you go.”

“W-well-” Dipper stuttered, caught off guard and fighting a flush of embarrassment to his face. “I-I kinda have to go back to school after this. Graduate and all that…”

“Sure, sure, but most kids have a hard time getting a job after they graduate, and you haven’t even asked once about a job here after you’re done,” Cipher explained. “People would kill to get into my company, and yet here you are with a foot in the door and no desire to get in on the goods?”

Dipper’s eyes flickered away at the wording, Bill smirking in the knowing way he did.

“I mean, I… I planned on starting my own business after college, not really working for someone else and…” He trailed off, shooting a glance at the other reason he didn’t want to stay. Bill was still smirking, eyes half lidded and locked on Dippers’. After a tense moment the man stood, Dipper frozen and unable to move. Bill loomed over Dipper, head tilted and looking down on the brown eyed man.

“I drive you crazy, don’t I?” He asked softly, his smirk giving way that he knew the answer. Dipper broke away eye contact, but Bill took his chin and brought their faces towards each other. “You do the same to me, you know.”

“...What?” Dipper asked, blinking.

“You think this here is a one way street, Pine Tree?” Bill asked with a small chuckle. “You. Here every day, totally unlike the other interns I had! No brown nosing, wishy washy ‘yessir, right away sir’ bullshit. I can tell a fake a mile away, you learn that in this business. You roll your eyes, you fight with my ridiculous requests, even if you do in the end cave and get shit done. And not to mention you are handsome as hell, kid.”

Dipper flushed deep red, feeling the heat rising to his cheeks.

“Like I don’t admire that ass every time you leave for coffee or to get reports for me,” Mr. Cipher added with another chuckle. “I like you, Dipper Pines.”

Before Dipper could say another word, Bill was kissing him, soft, warm lips pressing against his own. He tasted like the vanilla caramel latte he had just drunk, sweet and rich. When they broke apart, Dipper could feel his throat tighten in anxiety. What was even going on right now? But no further words were spoken. Dipper pushed himself up to the business leader, received warmly and with hands trailing down his back. It was light lightning danced from the other man's fingers, sparking along Dippers spine. The pulled back only for breaths as they kissed more hungrily.

Bill pushed Dipper onto the desk, keeping their lips together as he shoved the pile of papers off of his desk and his latter into the trash. Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill, fingering the suit and sliding a hand into Bill’s hair. Bill hummed against the interns lips, putting his hands under Dippers suit and hungrily clawing for exposed skin. Dipper gasped at the sudden contact, the other man's hands cold against his hot flesh.

“You okay with this?” Bill asked in a whisper, nuzzling against Dippers ear as he ran a hand up Dippers chest. The brunet shuddered.

“Y-yes,” He stammered out, shaking with anticipation. “Please.”

“So polite, aren’t you?” Bill shot, nibbling the others’ ear gently. 

Dipper made a small and involuntary sound, his pants suddenly feeling much tighter. He squirmed and Bill pushed him back down against the desk. Dipper panted, face flushed red as Bill unbuttoned the interns pants and palmed his growing erection. Dipper bit his lip and held back a moan, head rolling back. God, it felt good to be touched by someone else. It had been far too long… Bill pulled off his pants completely, leaving Dipper exposed in his boxer briefs, squirming uncomfortably with his hot erection.

“Tell me, how many times did you go home and touch yourself to the thought of me?” Cipher teased, undoing his own pants slowly, leaving Dipper in untouched agony.

“A lot.” Dipper admitted, hands clenching and unclenching. “Most times I tried to take a cold shower but…”

“I’m just that damn irresistible,” Bill smirked, pulling out his own cock. Dipper looked at him, realizing he was getting off just from knowing that Dipper found him so damn attractive. He pumped his own length a few times, before digging into his desk.

“Damn right you are,” Dipper said, testing the water. “I’d imagine you… on top of me. Taking complete advantage. Teasing me.”

Bill moaned, pouring lube onto his length and getting slicked up.

“Tell me more…”

“You’d, aah-” Dipper was cut off suddenly as a lube covered finger slid inside of him, feeling himself tense and then relax. “You’d make me wait, I’d-I’d- oooh… I’d beg… and you’d touch me, just enough to, ahh-” A second finger. “-drive me insane… without giving me what I wanted.”

“And what _do_ you want, Dipper?” Bill purred, scissoring his fingers inside of the intern. Dipper panted and gulped, his throat feeling dry.

“Y-you, inside me,” Dipper replied, wiggling his hips to get Bill to reach that one spot. His fingers barely grazed it, but it was enough for Dipper to arch his back. “Oh god, please, please…”

“I like watching you beg, Pines,” Cipher whispered. He pulled out his fingers and spread Dippers’ legs, teasing the others’ entrance with his cock. Dipper moaned feeling the pressure against his hole.

“Please, Mr. Cipher,” Dipper whined.

Bill pushed his way in slowly, allowing Dipper to get accustomed to his cock slowly. Dipper made small keening noises, feeling his boss fill him entirely. Oh god, what were they even doing. For a moment, Bill stopped, feeling the other man around him. Then he pulled out and snapped his hips back in. Dipper cried out, but covered his mouth, now concerned about being caught.

“This room is sound proof, kid, don’t worry,” Bill panted, starting to find a rhythm. Dipper bit his fingers as he moaned, his cock twitching. The blond grabbed his dick, pumping the shaft in time with his speed. He was getting faster, feeling closer, and Dipper was too. 

“I-I’m gonna-”

“Come for me, Dipper,” Bill purred, pushing harder, getting as deep as he could. Dipper cried out as he listened, coming into his boss's hand and his toes curling. “Good boy.” Bill praised, licking the sticky white from his fingers. He thrusted harder now, sweat dripping from his forehead until he came in Dipper.

For a moment, the two men stayed there, panting as sweat dripped off their bodies. Bill pulled out slowly, reading for the Kleenex that had been shoved off his desk and wiping himself.

“My private bathrooms over there,” Bill said, point his chin over to the closed door within his office. Dipper pulled himself up, feeling sore but still in a head floating bliss. “Get cleaned up, take your time.”

Dipper nodded, and Bill leaned in to kiss him.

“Then go buy me another latte, I accidentally threw mine out,” He added with a smirk. Dipper rolled his eyes and stood shakily.

“Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any errors please let me know, I did not have this Beta'd before posting!


End file.
